Chaos Ultimate
by Rifky09
Summary: Seorang pemuda yang terlempar ke dunia yang sama sekali dia tidak tahu. Hanya pengalaman sebagai Ninja yang dia miliki. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pahlawan kita yang berambut pirang? Apa itu Devil, Angel, dan Fallen Angel? Read and Find Out! Harem. CHAPTER 2 IS OUT!
1. Prologue

_**NU : Ninja of The Shadow**_

**AN: Hai semuanya, Saya hanya seorang Author baru yang mencoba bereksperimen dengan FFN. Mungkin cerita ini tidak akan menarik seperti cerita para Author yang lain, tapi saya akan berusaha untuk membuatnya sebagus mungkin. Baiklah tampa banyak bacoot mari kita mulai ceritanya, oh dan satu lagi mungkin isi cerita ini sudah umum tetapi saya akan coba membuatnya lain daripada yang lain. Dan jangan liupa R&R! PEACE OUT.**

**Disclaimer : I don`t own anything**

**Warning : OOC, Violent, Adult Theme, and many more.**

Chapter 1

****NU : N.o.T.S****

Hanya hujan yang membasahi daerah tanah yang ada di sekitar hutan, udara dingin membuat burung yang sering beraktivitas pada malam hari untuk mencari santapan kepada dirinya sendiri ataupun bagi sang betina yang membawa makanan ke sarangnya untuk buah hati tercinta. Suara gemuruh di atas langit seakan ingin memcari sesuatu yang menarik, ternyata yang dicari memang ada sebuah pusaran aneh yang ada di sekitar hutan. Pusaran tarsebut berlawanan dengan arah jarum jam dengan warna hitam biru tua.

Semakin lama pusaran tersebut semakin besar dan akhirnya muncul sesosok... atau lebih tepatnya kita bilang seorang anak remaja berkisaran 15 tahun, terbaring di atas lumpur akibat derasnya hujan membuat rambut pirang bocah tersebut serta mukanya dan juga kedua pipinya yang memiliki tiga garis tebal berbentuk horizontal seperti kumis kucing.

Dia memakai baju lengan panjang dengan kaos berwarna hitam di dalamnya, celana panjang seperti gaya ANBU, dan kerudung hitam dengan corak tengkorak yang memiliki mata merah kelam dengan tiga tomoe di sekitar matanya dan juga kanji yang ada di kerudung bocah tersebut bertuliskan _**"Shinku no Shunpo" **_atau yang biasa kita sebut " Crimson of the Flash Step".

"Uuggh.." itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut bocah tersebut yang sedang menahan sakit seperti tertimpa batu yang jatuh. Diapun membuka kedua matanya yang sangat mengejutkan karena mata bocah tersebut sama dengan corak mata tengkorak yang ada pada kerudung dia. Tiga tomoe berwarna merah dengan satu cincin lingkaran mengitari tomoe tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat matanya berubah menjadi warna biru laut yang seakan-akan memantulkan jiwa seseorang dan menetramkan hati. Bocah tersebut langsung bangun dan dapat dengan jelas kita lihat ramput pirangnya yang mencapai leher belakangnya dengan dua sisi rambut yang panjang di kiri-kanan pipinya, juga memiliki rambut yang berbentuk seperti telinga rubah apabila diperhatikan dengan seksama. Dia juga tidak memiliki baby fat di pipinya menambah kesan dewasa meskipun bocah ter sebut usianya masi muda ditambah dengan rambutnya yang spiky (Naruto Akatsuki hair).

"Arg.. apa yang terjadi..?" gumam bocah pirang tersebut atau yang biasa kita kenal dengan nama Naruto.. ya Naruto Uzumaki bocah jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi no Yooko , Anak Yang Diramalkan, Murid dari Jiraiya Sannin dan Sharingan no Kakashi, serta pengguna Senjutsu terakhir setelah kematian Jiraiya dan juga penyempurna Senjutsu dan memiliki gelar Sage. "Seingatku Madara membangkitkan Juubi.. menarik Kyuubi yang ada dalam perutku.. terus.." ocehatn bocah tersebut tentu saja bisa membuatorang bingung dan heran apabila mendengarnya.

"**Kau menggunakan jurus Fuinjutsu, **Ura Shisho Fuinjutsu **(Reverse Four Symbol Sealing Technique) dan menyegel semua Biju, serta jiwa Madara yang tertarik kedalam jurus yang kau gunakan. Secara otomatis kau memiliki Sharingannya dan juga kau menjadi Yondaime Jinchuuriki no Juubi." **Ujar suara yang menggema di pikiran Naruto.

"Jadi kenapa ak-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto langsung berteriak "APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU!"

"**Aku lupa mengatakan bahwa kita ada di dimensi lain, karena waktu kau menyegel seluruh Biju aku membuka dimensi lain untuk bisa menetralisir kekuatan seluruh Biju yang ada dalam tubuhmu."** Menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang sebenarnya bukan pertanyaan.

'Hey, umm.. Kau siapa? Dari nada suaramu kau bukan Kyuubi.' ujar Naruto dalam pikirannya. Hey meskipun dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kyuubi dan sering bertengkar bukan berarti dia tidak mengenal dengan baik rubah pemarah itu. Walaupun mereka baru akrab saat Perang Dunia Ninja Ke-4, tetapi itu cukup untuk Naruto mengenal Kurama lebih dekat meskipun rubah tersebut tidak mengakuinya.

"**Ah ! jadi kau sudah sadar? Ya aku memang bukan Kyuubi, aku adalah JUUBI NO RYUJIN!" **raung Juubi yang membuat Naruto pusing karena aumannya yang sangat keras.

'Hei ! lebih baik kau kecilkan suaramu itu gendang telingaku mungkin akan pecah gara-gara aumanmu itu!' tetapi yang Naruto dapatkan hanyalah gelak tawa yang besar yang membuat kepalanya semakin pusing.

"**Baiklah sekarang ada yang harus kujeaskan tentang kau menyegelku kedalam tubuhmu. Pada waktu bersamaan kau akan meledak seperti petasan apabila aku berada lebih lama dalam tubuhmu." **Ucap Juubi

'K-kenapa bisa begitu?!' tutur Naruto dengan terbata-bata karena dia sudah ketakutan bila tubuhnya akan meledak. Hey man siapa yang tidak takut bila kalian sudah tau kalau kalian akan mati sesaat lagi. Naruto hanya menangis dengan gaya `Anime Tears` karena dia belum mau mati.

Dia belum menikah –Ok itu terlalu berlebihan untuk seorang bocah-

Dia belum merasakan bagaimana melepaskan perjaka.

Dia belum merasakan bagaimana bahagianya berkeluarga.

Dia belum mencium perempuan yang dia sukai.

Dia belum merasakan bagaimana rasanya memegang Oppai.

Dia belum merasakan bagaimana rasanya meremas Oppai .

Dia belum meras- **"Hey cukup dengan pikiran kotormu bocah, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi kau bocah mesum!"** ucap Juubi yang mulai jengkel dengan pikiran Naruto dan juga tersenyum dengan jalan pikirannya. Ia juga sedih walaupun baru beberapa jam bersama dengan Naruto, dia sudah menemukan kenyamanan sama seperti pada waktu Rikudo Sennin menyegelnya ke bulan dengan tatapan yang tidak rela seolah-olah anaknya sendiri yang dikurung didalam penjara bawah tanah seumur hidup ataupun selama-lamanya. Lamunan Juubi buyar karena Naruto yang berbicara dengan nada yang takut.

'J-jadi.. aku a-akan MATI!?' Juubi hanya menjawab **"Benar,, jika aku masih ada dalam tubuhmu. Tapi apabila kau membuka segelnya, maka kau tidak akan mati."**

'Setelah itu, kau kemana?' tanya Narutoyang heran.

"**Aku adalah jiwa yang dibangkitkan oleh Madara, sedangkan tubuhku sebagian masih ada di bulan dan yang lainnya ada pada ke-sembilan Biju. Tetapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau memiliki sedikit dari kekuatanku, dan juga aku akan menyebarkan ke-sembilan Biju kesegala tempat atau wilayah."**tutur Juubi.

'Jadi.. sebenarnya aku ada dimana?' tanya Naruto yang bingung dan jengkel karena dia menjadi seorang bocah –menginjak remaja- padahal dia sudah dewasa.

"**Sebenarnya aku masih bingung dengan dimensi ini karena aku merasakan Youki yang hampir sama dengan kekuatanku meskipun tingkat level kekuatanku dengan mereka sangat berbeda jauh."** Ujar Juubi **. "Kau harus mencari informasi tentang dunia ini karena aku sudah terlalu jauh untuk mencampuri sejarah tentang dimensi."** Tambah Juubi. Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

'Jadi.. sudah waktunya, ya?'

"**Hh... ya. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi.. Naruto.. Uzumaki..."** suara Juubi yang semakin memudar di dalam pikiran Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengadah kepalanya ke atas dan disuguhi pemandangan malam yang sangat menakjubkan, bulan purnama yang bersinar terang seolah-olah sedang melihat dirinya dengan intens. 'Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Juubi.' dengan itu di sekitar hutan terlihat cahaya yang menyilaukan, setelah beberapa saat cahaya tersebutpun hilang dan yang dapat kite temukan hanya sebuah kerudung yang bercorak tengkorak dengan sepasang mata memiliki tiga tomoe yang mengitarinya yang apabila dengan seksama kita lihat akan ada pancaran sinar dari mata corak tengkorak tersebut yang perlahan menghilang.

.

.

.

**Ini baru prologue saya harap kalian semua mau review dan favourite. dukungan moral dari kalian sangat saya tunggu chapter selanjutnya akan saya update apabila ada respon.**

**sekian yang dapat saya sampaikan saya mohon review :)**

**PEACE OUT**


	2. Mysterious?

Chaous Ultimate Ch2

****TIMESKIP****

Sinar mentari yang menyilaukan terlihat muncul dari ufuk timur tanda semua makhluk sudah bisa memulai aktifitas seperti hari biasanya. Burung yang berkicau dengan merdunya langit yang cerah tidak berawan pertanda bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang indah dan menyenangkan.

Di sebuah apartemen terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas, dia memakai pakaian tidur dengan topi tidur dan juga celana pendek dengan motif kodok. Pemuda tersebut memiliki rambut yang berwarna pirang jabrik di kedua pipinya terlihat tiga garis seperti kumis kucing kulitnya berwarna tan dan memiliki tubuh yang atletis meskipun bukan seperti binaraga tetapi otot yang memang dilatih untuk kecepatan dan kekuatan.

###KKRRIINNGG!###

###CHRASH!##

Itulah yang terdengar didalam kamar pemuda tersebut. "Uugh.. weker sialan." gerutu Naruto yang tidak senang mimpinya terusik.

Bangun dari tempat tidurnya Naruto langsung melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa yaitu push-up sit-up dan jogging di sekitar daerah apartemennya. Setelah melakukan rutinitasnya Naruto langsung menuju kke kamar mandi, membasuh muka, menyikat gigi dan yang lainnya sama seperti apa yang kalian lakukan pada pagi hari.

Selesai mandi Naruto langsung memakai seragam Kuoh Academy yang khusus untuk laki-laki yaitu blazer hitam dengan aksen putih di atas, kemeja lengan panjang kancing ke bawah dengan pita hitam di kerah, celana hitam yang cocok, dan sepatu berwarna hitam. Melihat dirinya di cermin Naruto hanya menghela napas. Sudah tiga tahun dia ada di dunia ini, mencari informasi tentang dunia ini seperti yang dikatakan Juubi bahwa ada Youki yang sama dengannya. Naruto juga terkejut karena dia menemukan bahwa di dimensi ini ada yang namanya Devil, dan Angel, dan Fallen Angel, meskipun awalnya dia tidak percaya akan hal itu.

Selesai menyisir rambutnya –meskipun tidak juga tertata rapi- Naruto langsung keluar dari apartemennya dan memastikan sudah menguncinya. Di perjalanannya menuju Academy Naruto mendapat pandangan dari beberapa gadis yang melihatnya dengan tatapan suka, nge-fans, dan..

Napsu?

Naruto hanya bergedik ngeri dengan tatapan para gadis tersebut. Mempercepat langkahnya dia tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang..

### BRUKK##

"Itai.." keluar suara dari seseorang yang Naruto tabrak.

"Uh.. hei kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto, sesaat setelah dia bertanya Naruto hanya memandang bahwa yang dia tabrak adalah seorang gadis yang berkisaran 15-16 tahun, gadis tersebut memakai pakaian biarawati dengan aksen biru muda, kerudung putih di atas kepalanya dengan aksen biru muda, sebuah tas coklat tersandang di pinggul kanannya (di mana dia memegang Alkitab nya), dan sepatu bot coklat dengan tali hitam dalam berbentuk-X pola. Dia juga memakai sebuah salib perak kalung di lehernya.

'Imut.' Itulah yang pertama kali terlintas dalam pikiran Naruto. Setelah beberapa saat memandang gadis tersebut Naruto langsung menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis tersebut berdiri.

"M-maaf aku sudah menabrak kamu.. uummm..?"

"Ah.. Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Kamu?"

"N-naruto-san maafkan saya sekali lagi. Nama saya Asia Argento" jawab Asia.

Naruto yang baru saja berkenalan dengan Asia langsung menyengir sambil memegang kepala Asia sambil berkata, "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf kepadamu bukan kamu, dan jangan terlalu formal kepadaku Asia-chan. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan formalitas"

Asia hanya blushing karena Naruto memegang kepalanya. "Baiklah N-naruto-senpai."

Mengela napas, itulah yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. "Terserah kamu deh mau memanggil aku apa."

Yang didapat hanya sebuah senyuman nervous dari sang biarawati. Melihat Asia yang memakai pakaian biarawati Narutopun bertanya, "Apa kamu tinggal di Kuil?"

"Y-ya memangnya ke-kenapa?" Naruto hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar jawaban dari Asia yang nervous.

"Tidak aku hanya bertanya, karena aku belum pernah melihat gadis se-belia kamu tinggal di kuil, yang aku tahu banyak para gadis tidak terlalu berpikiran tentang Kepercayaan, maksudku mereka banyak yang memilih ke sekolah ketimbang ke Kuil kecuali pada Hari Raya." Tutur Naruto yang heran dengan gadis di depannya, bukan pergi kesekolah malah tinggal di Kuil, bukannya tidak bagus tinggal di Kuil, memperdalam Kepercayaan memang wajib apalagi di usia dini tetapi pada masa remaja bukankah dia harusnya menikmati? Seperti curhat sesama kawan, mengenal sesama teman, mengenal namanya cinta, mengenal namanya jatuh cinta, mengenal namanya bagaimana dicintai, mengenal bagaimana rasanya mencintai baik itu kepada sahabat, teman, kedua orang tua, orang yang ditaksir, dan juga pacar.

"A-ah.. itu karena aku sudah ada di Kuil sejak aku dilahirkan. Makanya aku tinggal di Kuil dan membantu orang yang singgah dan tinggal di Kuil." Jawab Asia. Melihat ke arah Naruto dia mendapati bahwa si pirang terluka di bagian sikunya.

"Kau terluka.."

Melihatnya Narutopun hanya menyengir, "Tidak usah khawatir ini hanya luka bias- hey!" Naruto yang terkejut karena melihat Asia yang meraih tangannya yang luka.

"Kalau dibiarkan nanti bisa parah, sebaiknya aku obati lagipula ini juga salahku." Bisik Asia yang sangat jelas didiengar oleh Naruto. Menjulurkan tangannya ke arah dimana luka tersebut, tangan Asia mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan dan setelah itu di jarinya terdapat dua cincin yang ada di kedua jari tengahnya. Sesudah itu muncul cahaya hijau dari kedua tangan Asia yang membuat Naruto takjub akan kekuatan aneh yang dimiliki oleh Asia. Dia baru sadar bahwa..

'I-ini sama seperti 'dia', tapi punya Asia hanya untukmenyembuhkan bukan untuk pertarungan' batin Naruto yang baru sadar dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh biarawati yang ada di depannya. "Wwaah.. kamu memiliki kekuatan yang hebat Asia-chan!"

Asia hanya blushing akibat pujian Naruto, "Terima kasih. Ini adalah kekuatan pemberian-Nya, aku memakainya untuk menyembuhkan banyak orang baik itu anak kecil, maupun orang dewasa. T-tapi mereka hanya mengusirku setelah menyembuhkan mereka, kalau tidak mereka ketakkutan dan berlari menjauh dariku." Wajah yang murung dan sedih itulah yang Naruto lihat di Asia.

"Hey, jangan bersedih, mereka hanya tidak tahu berterima kasih kepada orang yang sudah menyembuhkan mereka. Asia, dengarkan aku, walaupun mereka menghindari, mencaci maki, dan takut kepadamu kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku akan ada disana saat kau sedih dan jangan perdulikan apa yang mereka katakan, acuhkan mereka, kalau kamu tidak sanggup menahan cercaan mereka aku akan ada disampingmu, menjadi bahu sandaranmu dan mendengarkan semua masalahmu. Percayalah padaku, karena aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan aku tidak akan pernah mengingkar janji yang telah kubuat! Karena itu adalah Jalan Ninjaku! Percayalah!" Naruto yang tersenyum lima jari dengan mengedipkan matanya kepada Asia dan mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah dada kirinya.

Asia hanya terpaku akan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Naruto, tidak pernah dalam hidupnya ada orang yang begitu baik terhadapnya, sampai hari ini ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain. Dia menurunkan seorang 'Malaikat' untuknya, menyemangatinya, dan juga memperlakukannya layaknya seperti manusia biasa. "Terima kasih Naruto-senpai."

"Sama-sam Asia-chan." Lalu Naruto melihat jamnya dan ber- "Wwaahh.. Aku terlambat ke sekolah!" –teriak.

Asia hanya memandang pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan heran dan hanya mengedipkan matanya ketika melihat bahwa Naruto sudah tidak ada di depannya.

"Sampai jumpa Asia-chan! Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu!" Asia menatap sosok Naruto yang semakin jauh darinya dengan cengiran khas seorang Uzumaki dan juga menggerutu akan terlambat masuk ke sekolah. Asia hanya tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya lucu, setelah berdiam diri beberapa saat Asiapun beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kuil yang ada di dekat daerah tersebut sambil bergumam, "Kau tidak pernah berubah...

Naruto-nii."

**Gate of Academy**

Kuoh Academy. Sekolah bertaraf Internasional yang dulunya sekolah khusus untuk anak perempuan. Sekolah ini telah meraih prestasi yang sangat cemerlang baik di bidang ilmu pengetahuan maupun bidang olahraga. Sekarang sekolah ini sudah diperbolehkan anak laki-laki masuk/mendaftarkan dirinya untuk bersekolah disini, tentu itu sangat mengejutkan karena dominasi masih dipegang oleh para perempuan yang lebih banyak ketimbang laki-laki.

Di sekolah ini banyak siswa-siswi yang populer, baik itu akibat tampang muka yang ganteng, cantik, pintar, imut, gentleman, sopan, mesum, dan... liar?

Seperti Yuuto Kiba, dikenal sebagai Pangeran yang Ganteng, Sopan dan Ramah membuat para gadis jatuh cinta dengannya, nge-fans dengannya, dan juga sebagian memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh... napsu.

Rias Gremory dikenal dengan Duo Great Lady karena figur tubuhnya yang membuat para lelaki bertekuk lutut kepadanya.

Akeno Himejima dikenal juga dengan Duo Great Lady dan Onee-sama oleh para gadis karena sifatnya yang murah senyum dan juga sedikit sifatnya yang sedikit nakal membuat para laki-laki harus ber-nosebleed ria.

Koneko Tojou dikenal sebagai Maskot Kuoh Academy karena bentuk tubuhnya yang mungil dan juga tampang muka yang hampir sama dengan kucing, apalagi kalau dia berkata "-Nyaa."

Ada juga Trio Mesum.

Baiklah cukup dengan mereka sekarang kita kembali ke pahlawan kita yang berambut pirang, sedang berjalan menuju ruangan kelasnya sam-

"Kyaa.. itu dia Naruto-kun!"

"Mana? Mana? Mana dia?"

"Itu! Dia sedang ke kelasnya!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"Waahh! Seseorang tolong aku!" Naruto yang harus lari dari kejaran fansnya yang semuanya adalah gadis.

"Sial.. dia mendapat perhatian yang lebih dari anak perempuan!"

"Apa bagusnya dia?!"

"Tekutuk kau Uzumaki!" Yap. Itulah hujatan dari siswa yang iri dengan Naruto yang memiliki banyak fans. Entah apa yang disukai dari seorang Uzumaki hanya para fansnya yang tahu.

Naruto yang sedang lari melewati koridor tanpa melihat ke depan karena saking takutnya kepada fansnya sendri, tiba-tiba mendapati mukanya jatuh ke tempat yang lembut, hangat, wangi dan.. empuk? 'Waahh,, lembutnya..' batin Naruto.

"Ara, ara, kau begitu berani ya, Ero-kitsune. Kalau kau ingin memegangnya kau bisa bilang." Tedengar suara dari seseorang yang Naruto tabrak dan ternyata itu adalah Akeno Himejima yang sedang tersenyum 'manis' ke Naruto.

Akeno adalah seorang wanita muda dengan sosok montok usianya sekitar 18 tahun dengan rambut dan mata hitam violet sangat panjang. Rambutnya biasanya diikat ekor kuda panjang, mencapai ke kakinya dengan dua antena mencuat dari atas dan miring ke belakang, dengan pita oranye yang mengikat rambutnya. Seperti kebanyakan gadis-gadis di Kuoh Academy, ia mengenakan seragam sekolah adat Kuoh Academy girls ', bersama dengan kaus kaki berwarna hitam setinggi lutut.

"A-akeno-chan maaf aku tidak se-

"Hei lihat dia memegang dada Akeno-sama!"

"Apa?! Siapa yang berani menyentuh Akeno-ku?!"

"Kyyaa si bodoh itu menjamah tangannya ke tubuh Akeno onee-sama!"

"Ayoo! Kejar si sialan itu karena telah mengotori Akeno-sama!" Double fans yang mengejarnya akibat ulahnya sendiri membuat Naruto harus bekerja ekstra keras -?- untuk lari dari kejaran fansnya sendiri dan fans Akeno. "AKENO-CHAN! TOLONG AKU!"

"Ara, ara, mungkin lain kali Ero-kitsune." Hanya itu yang Naruto dapat saat meminta pertolongan pada Akeno.

" Kurang ajar kau! Memanggil Akeno-sama dengan sebutan –chan? Ayo teman segenap hatiku -?- kita bunuh si rubah sialan itu!"

"YYEEAA!"

"Double shit!" gerutu Naruto yang semakin kewalahan akibat kejaran dan hawa membunuh yang ingin mencincangnya sampai tak tersisa.

Melihat sebuah ruangan yang agak terbuka Naruto langsung masuk kedalamnya dan mengintip kemana para setan itu berada. Setelah melihat kondisi yang aman Naruto hendak pergi ke kelasnya tetapi disapa oleh-

"Hei.. Naruto-senpai kenapa kau bersembunyi?"

Naruto langsung menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Kiba yang menyapa dirinya. "Ahh... syukurlah.. tadi ku kira siapa.."

Kiba hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu bertanya lagi, "Kau kenapa Naruto-senpai?"

"Ah.. bukan apa-apa, hei Kiba boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?" tanya Kiba yang heran dengan tingkah laku senpainya yang menurutnya agak aneh.

"Kamu keluar dari sini lalu sapa para fans yang ada diluar ya? Ku mohon.." Naruto yang memelas kepada Kiba dengan merangkul pundaknya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau bisa mengatasinya sendiri?" tanya Kiba yang bingung.

"Aku sudah capek lari terus, jadi kumohon... bilang pada mereka kalau kau ingin mereka jadi fansmu saja, ya?"

"Hmm.. bagaimana ya?"

Dengan muka memelas, Naruto terus membujuk Kiba, "Oh ayolah, kau tidak mau kan senpaimu ini kenapa-napa?"

Menhela napasnya Kiba menjawab ".. Baiklah."

Mendengar jawabannya begitu Naruto alngsung sumringah sambil memeluk Kiba dengan gaya seorang sahabat dia berkata, "Thank you so MUCCHH friend! Kau adalah penolongku saat aku kesusahan. Sekali lagi thanks Ki-

"Kyyaaa... itu Naruto-senpai dengan Kiba-kun sedang berpelukan!"

"Apaa?! Mana? Mana?"

"Apakah mereka bepacaran?"

"Ini adalah pasangan yang sangat HOT! KibaNaru! KibaNaru!"

"Hei! Bukan KibaNaru, tapi NaruKiba!"

Naruto hanya menatap horor dengan percakapan mereka yang memasangkan dia dengan Kiba. "Ggyyaah.. jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh! Aku ini STRAIGHT tau?!"

Seakan tidak peduli dengan ucapan Naruto para gadis tersebutpun bersorak-sorak gembira. Ada yang menyoraki –"Akhirnya Naruto-senpai berpacaran dengan Kiba-kun"

-"The best Yaoi PAIRING!"

"Ayo kejar Nruto-senpai!"

"YYEEAA!"

Naruto hanya menangis gaya 'Anime Tears' karena sudah dijodohkan oleh para gadis Iblis ini yang membuat bulu kuduknya bergidik ngeri. Mengambil seribu langkah Naruto langsung menuju sebuah aula yang dikiranya tidak ada orang. Naruto langsung masuk kedalam ruangan yang ada di aula tersebut dan menutup pintu. Mendekatkan kupingnya di pintu Naruto mendengar suara langkah yang sangat banyak membuat Naruto sedikit tegang, keringat dingin ada di pipinya saking takutnya akan kejaran fans.

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto mendengar langkah mereka menjauh dan dia bernapas lega yang dia tidak tahu sejak kapan dia menahan napas.

"Untuk apa kau masuk kedalam ruangan klubku, Uzumaki-san?" suara yang ada dibelakang Naruto membuat dia terkejut dan berbalik dengan cepat melihat siapa yang menegurnya tidak lupa sebilah kunai yang dia sembunyikan di dalam baju lengannya dia keluarkan sambil bersiap memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. "Dan sudah berapa kali kubilang kau tidak boleh membawa senjata tajam ke sekolah."

Ternyata yang menegurnya adalah Ketua OSIS Kuoh Academy, Sona Sitri, atau yang biasa dipanggil Shitori di Underworld.

"Ternyata kau Sona-chan. Aku pikir tadi siapa.. Hei bagaimana kabarmu? Lama aku tidak melihatmu di sekitar sekolah." Sapa Naruto kepada gadis bermata ungu.

Sona adalah seorang wanita muda usianya sekitar 18 tahun dengan rambut hitam ditata dalam potongan bob pendek dan memiliki mata berwarna ungu. Dia memakai sepasang kacamata merah dan seragam sekolah anak perempuan Kuoh Academy '. dia adalah pewaris nama keluarga Sitri.

"Aku baik-baik saja Uzumaki-san, jadi kutanyakan sekali lagi, kenapa kau ada di dalam ruangan klubku?" tanya Sona.

"Kau tahu apa yang biasanya terjadi padaku. Oh ya mana Tsubaki? Biasanya kalian selalu bersama di dalam ruangan klub?" shinobi berambut pirang bertanya kepada pewaris keluarga Sitri. Tidak heran kalau kita dengar pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari Uzumaki, karena selama dia berteman dengan Sona, Tsubaki selalu ada disampingnya baik itu bermain catur ataupun kegiatan lainnya yang mereka lakukan.

"Dia melatih Shinjiuntuk dapat membangkitkan Sarced Gear, karena sudah beberapa bulan dia mencoba tetapi tetap tidak ada perubahan." Jawab Sona yang sambil membetulkan posisi kaca matanya.

Entah disengaja atau tidak, tetapi tingkah Sona membetulkan letak kaca matanya membuat Naruto sedikit terpana dengan gerakan tangannya. Setelah mengendalikan dirinya, Naruto hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, "Jadi Sona, apa kau mau menghabiskan waktumu denganku weekend ini? Sudah lama kita tidak ngobrol bareng?"

Hanya sekedar merayu atau apa, tetapi secara tidak langsung Naruto mengajak perempuan bermata ungu tersebut sebuah kencan. Sona dengan sekuat tenaga harus menahan agr tidak blushing di depan pemuda yang mengajaknya kencan –secara tidak langsung-

"Maaf Uzumaki-kun aku sangat sibuk weekend ini."

Tidak mendengar atau dia memang tidak menggubris Naruto langsung merangkul pundak Sona disertai topeng agak memelas, "Ayolah Sona-chan, seperti dulu yang kita lakukan. Makan es krim duduk di taman bermain dan kegiatan lain, apa kau menolak tawaran orang yang paling keren ini?" ujar Naruto dengan tampang lesu –yang sebenarnya hanya dibuat-buat-

Sona hanya terdiam seribu bahasa akibat tingkah Naruto yang merangkulnya dengan tiba-tiba, dantidak dapat dipungkiri pipi Sona bersemu merah akibat tindakan yang dilakukan pemuda itu terhadapnya.

Naruto yang melihat pipi Sona bersemu merah hanya menyeringai karena momen ini sangat jarang,tidak bahkan sangat langka melihat Sona Sitri gadis kalem yang tidak terlalu banyak menunjukkan emosinya. Laki-laki seluruh sekolah akan mimisan apabila melihat tingkah laku Sona yang menurutnya imut.

"Mungkin kau bisa datang ke ruangan klubku weekend ini, kita bisa bermain catur." Sona yang sekarang sudah mengontrol emosinya bertanya. Itu bukan pertanyaan tetapi sebuah ajakan.

"Meh.. bermain kotak persegi itu membosankan." Naruto hanya mengibas tangannya tanda tidak ingin bermain catur.

Melihat itu, Sonapun bertutur, "Mungkinbukan permainannya yang membosankan, mungkin kau bosan bermain denganku."

Mendengar itupun Naruto langsung membantah, "Hei aku tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu, hanya saja sudah dari dulu kita bermain catur makanya aku bilang permainan itu membosankan bukan kau yang membodankan Sona-can."

"Kau sudah mengalahkanku lima kali tetapi kau bilang itu membosankan? Mungkin kau hanya berpura-pura saja."

"Itu hanya keberuntungan saja. Kurasa kau yang terbaik dalam permainan itu Sona-chan."

"Aku kan dari Keluarga Sitri, jelas saja aku yang terbaik." Gumam Sona yang hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"Kau bilang apa Sona-chan?" naruto yang menanyakan apa yang dibilang oleh wanita yang ada didepannya.

""Ah.. bukan apa-apa." Sona yang agak gugup menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Oke kalau begitu, aku pergi ke ruangan klubku dulu ya?! Bye bye Sona-chan!"

Sona hanya memandang laki-laki yang sudah lama menjadi temannya tidak pernah berubah sama sekali. "Kau memang selalu membuat ornag nyaman bersamamu..

Naruto-kun.."

**Occult Research Room***

.

.

Di sebuah bangunan tua di belakang sekolah Kuoh terdapat sebuah klub yang meneliti tentang makhluk supranatural seperti Kitsune, Youkai, Ghost dan yang paling mengejutkan mereka sedang memfokuskan 'penelitian mereka terhadap Angel, Devil, dan Fallen Angel. Di dalam bangunan tua tersebut ada sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, sebah sofa, dapur, kamar tidur dan di ruang tamu terdapat sebuah..

Kamar mandi? Memang aneh.

Sekarang bukan itu yang ingin kita bahas tetapi seseorang yang tidur di sofa tisak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pahlawan kita berambut pirang, yang sedang bermimpi indah tentang hal yang sangat dia cintai dan ingin dia 'makan' yaitu R-

"Naruto-kun.. bangun. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Terdengar suara yang sangat indah ditelinga kita apabila kita mendengarnya dengan langsung. Dia adalah seorang perempuan yang sangat didambakan oleh seluruh lelaki yang ada di Kuoh Academy.

Dia adalah Rias Gremory, seorang wanita muda yang tampak berada dalam akhir remaja dengan sosok montok, kulit terang, dan mata biru-hijau. Ciri khas paling khusus adalah rambutnya yang panjang, merah gelap semerah darah dan mencapai paha-nya, dengan rambut untai tunggal (dikenal di Jepang sebagai ahoge (アホ 毛) mencuat ke atas. Rambutnya juga memiliki poni longgar yang menutupi dahi nya dan dua poni yang panjang membingkai sisi wajahnya. Sama seperti perempuan yang ada di Kuoh Academy, dia juga memakai seragam sekolah khusus perempuan yaitu lengan panjang, kemeja dengan kancing ke bawah berwarna putih dengan pita hitam di kerah, jubah bahu hitam dan pencocokan kancing ke bawah korset, rok dan magenta dengan aksen putih.

Saat ini putri berambut merah gelap tersebut sedang membangunkan shinobi yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya di sofa.

Menggoyangkan pundak remaja tersebut satu kali.

Dia hanya mendapat gumaman dari remaja tersebut.

Menggoyangkan pundaknya sekali lagi, dan berhasil.

Remaja tersebut membuka salah satu matanya dan melihat ke arah Rias.

"Naruto-kun bangun ada yang ak-

Belim sempat menjelaskan apa yang ingin putri berambut merah gelap itu, dia sudah dirangkul oleh Naruto kedalam plukannya dnegan melingkar tangannya di pinggang gadis tersebut dan membuat Rias jatuh tepat di dada bidang pria rambutnya, itulah yang terjadi pada wajah Rias yang sekarang dibekap dengan kuat oleh tangan berotot pria tersebut.

"Na-naruto-kun, bangun ada sesuatu yang aku ingin bicarakan."tutur Rias dengan terbata-bata menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

Bukannya bangun, malahan pemuda tersebut menenggelamkan mukanya ke sisi kiri leher belakang Rias sambil menghisap dan menjilatnya. Bulu kuduk Rias berdiri akibat jilatan si pirang dan mulai merasa panas menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hehe.. kau akan kumakan..

Rias hanya bisa mendesah dengan agak ditahan. "N-Naruto-kun..

Tangan pria tersebut mulai pindah dari pinggang wanita tersebut ke dada wanita tersebut, dengan menggunakan kekuatan otonya Naruto langsung meremas dada yang besar tersebut dengan sensual.

"A-aah... Naruto-kun apa yang..

"Kau akan kumakan.. zzzz.. R

Rias hanya bisa mendesah dengan agak keras karena pemuda yang membekapnya sudah mulai memnemukan dan memilin sesuatu yang keras di antara dua dadanya.

"Aaahhh...

"Kau sangat kenyal dan hangat R..

"Naruto-kun..."

Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dalam mimpi pemuda tersebut tetapi Rias yakin bahwa pemuda tersebut sedang memimpikan di-

"Kau sangat enak untuk dimakan.. Ramen."

..

Hanya kesunyian sesaat yang terjadi antara kedua sejoli tersebut sebelum terdengar suara yang menyedihkan seluruh sekolah.

"AAARRRGGGHHH..."

Di luar ruangan klub Kendo dapat kita lihat seorang remaja dengan rambut berwarna coklat yang sedang mengintip anak perempuan Kendo klub yang sedang ganti pakaian sebelum terdengar suara yang memilukan. "Sepertinya ada yang senasib denganku saat mengintip perempuan, oh Tuhan semoga dia selamat." Entah karena apa atau memang doa yang dilontarkan kepada suara yang memilukan itu terlalu keras jadi..

"Kkyyaa itu Trio Pervert."

"Kurang ajar mereka mengintip kita lagi."

"Ayo teman-teman kita beri mereka pelajaran!"

"HHMM!"

Well, this's duoble shit, first someone who he didn't know have same experience like him, he pray to God give him blessing and second the Kendo girls Club know him peeping them.

"Ah.. Fuck."

.

.

.

**Unknown place**

Sesosok yang memakai kerudung hitam hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya berjalan melewati sebuah gua dengan mata seperti mata reptile dan di genggaman tangan kirinya ada sebuah topeng yang memiliki dua tanduk dengan corak yang aneh.

"Sepertinya kau masih hidup setelah kejadian 'itu' ya.. Uzumaki.. Naruto, khukhukhu…" tawa yang cukup licik untuk orang yang aneh.

"Sepertinya dunia ini tidak membosankan juga." Setelah beberapa saat orang misterius itu menghilang kedalam atau bias kita bilang tembus kedalam tanah tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

**Somewhere in Englad**

Terlihat didalam hutan yang lebat ada sesosok wanita yang dapat kita katakana masih muda memiliki rambut berwarna emas agak kemerahan dengan dua telinga yang mirip dengan binatang berbulu dengan mata berwarna merah-oranye dan juga memiliki tubuh yang membuat para wanita lain yang melihatnya akan cemburu. Sesaat dia melihat ke atas ketika merasakan kekuatan yang sangat familiar olehnya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu.. Naruto-kun…"

"Rasanya aku mengenal kekuatan ini nyaa." Ujar seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam sehitam malam hari dengan poni yang berwarna biru laut. Dia memakai kimono yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya tubuhnyapun sangat proporsional dan cocok dengan kimonomya disertai payudara yang bias dikatakan tidak kecil. Setelah beberapa saat merasakan kekuatan yang ia tahu, tiba-tiba melebarkan matanya sebelum tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Ternyata kau nyaa, Naruto-kun.." sesudah menyebutkan nama tersebut wanita itu hialng bagai ditelan bumi hanya meninggalkan jejak seperti telapak kaki hewan berbulu peliharaan orang-orang.

.

.

.

Oke saya tahu terlalu cepat untuk update, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi tidak ada aktifitas selain ini.

baiklah saya tahu kalian heran dan juga merasa familiar dengan cerita lain, memang benar tetapi kalian tak perlu khawatir akan kesamaan cerita karena saya tidak ingin plagiat punya orang.

saya juga tidak terlalu terburu-buru untuk langsung menceritakan tentang kekuatan Naruto karena itu akan membosankan (menurut saya). saya ingin memperkenalkan karakter yang akan muncul di cerita saya jadi saya mohon akan kepahaman kalian, saya juga seorang pelajar yang sibuk dengan aktifitas sekolah jadi.. ya kalian tahu itu.

baiklah tanpa banyak bacot saya cuma ingin mengucapkan selamat membaca dan mohon tanggapan, komentar dan review kalian sangat berguna untuk dukungan moral.

sekian Peace Out.!


	3. Friend or Foe?

R09 come back,

Saya mohon maaf atas kesalahan yang terjadi di chapter-chapter sebelumnya karena banyak typo yang bertebaran dan kurangnya deskripsi tentang tempat kejadian. Dan semuanya terima kasih atas saran kritikan dan juga dukungan yang kalian semua berikan kepada saya *bungkuk-bungkuk sampai encok* yang hanya seorang author yang tidak berpengalaman tentang FF.

Saya mohon bantuannya untuk mengoreksi cerita saya yang GaJe dan tidak berkelas ini. Saya tidak mau panjang lebar lagi jadi saya Cuma bilang, Selamat Membaca.

Chaous Ultimate chapter 2

Warning : OOC, GaJe, Abal, Typo berserakan, Adult Theme and many more.

Disclaimer © I don't own anything

Main Pairing : Naruto x harem(maybe)

WARNING ON THIS CHAPTER! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

.

.

.

Naruto hanya mengelus pantatnya yang sakit akibat terkena tampar dengan kekuatan sihir yang menurutnya adalah kekuatan dari Neraka. Melihat orang yang ada disampingnya yang telah melakukan hal yang sangat tega kepada dirinya tersenyum manis seolah tidak melakukan apa-apa. Menghela napas Naruto berkata, "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan, Rias?"

Melihat pemuda yang ada didepannya sudah mulai serius, Rias pun berpikir sejenak sebenarnya apa yang ingin dia bicarakan. Setelah beberapa detik baru dia tahu apa yang ingin dia bicarakan. Memposisikan tubuhnya agar enak untuk memulai pembicaraan, Naruto yang melihat Rias ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya sudah menebak apa yang ingin dia sampaikan yaitu tentang kesediaan nya menjadi Bu- "Aku ingin kau menjadi Budak ku, apa kau mau?"

Yap. Itu sudah menjelaskan apa yang ingin disampaikan, seperti dulu keras kepala maka tidak akan merubah kemungkinan akan kehendak nya agar dia menjadi budak gadis berambut merah itu.

"Sudah ku bilang berkali-kali Rias, aku tidak ingin menjadi Budakmu. Maaf."

"T-tapi... kenapa?" tidak menerima jawaban dari pemuda tersebut, Rias mencoba agar pemuda ini agar memberikan kejelasan akan penolakan menjadi Budak dia. Rias tahu kalau dirinya tidak memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar seperti Onii-sama, tetapi setidaknya dia sudah memperlakukan Budaknya seperti seorang teman atau pun keluarga.

"Aku ada misi Rias, jadi tidak bisa bergabung dengan kalian. Tetapi aku bisa membantu kalian apabila ada masalah." tangkas si pirang, dia tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaan Rias tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tidak ingin mengecewakan akan perintah terakhir sang **Primordial God** yang sudah memerintahkannya untuk mencegah kekacauan yang mulai terjadi di dunia ini. Sang wujud terakhir itu sudah memperkirakan bahwa seseorang akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya dan mengancam dunia ini, tidak hanya manusia tetapi seluruh Fraksi akan terlibat dan bukan dalam jangka pendek, tapi dalam jangka panjang! Baik, itu mungkin berlebihan saat aku memberitahukan kepada kalian tapi hey! Siapa yang tidak akan penasaran dan terkejut kalau akan ada kekacauan yang melanda se-antero dunia ini.

Penasaran dengan jawaban Naruto, Rias bertanya, "Misi? misi apa? dan siapa yang memerintahkan kau untuk menjalakan sebuah misi?" pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi meluncur ke arah Naruto.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down girl... sebenarnya aku tidak bisa bilang karena ini sangat rahasia. Jadi... ya kau mengerti kan?"

Mengalah dengan pemuda tersebut adalah hal yang sangat tepat karena sebanyak dan sekeras apapun kita berusaha dan bertanya tetap tidak akan mendapat jawaban dari pemuda ini. "Hmp... oke kalau kau tidak mau kasih tau aku!" dengus Rias.

"Hei, ngak usah ngambek kenapa? Ah lupakan itu. Oh ya mana Koneko? Biasanya dia selalu ada di ruangan klub..." tanya Naruto yang bingung dengan keberadaan gadis imut seperti-kucing itu yang sangat fenomenal tidak berada di sini. Atau mungkin dia sedang latihan dengan Kiba? Atau mungkin dia sedang menghajar Trio Mesum? Atau mungkin dia sedang berbelanja dengan Akeno? Atau mungkin dia sedang bermans-

"Aku ada di sini Naruto-senpai." Suara yang halus dan lembut tetapi tanpa perasaan ada di belakangnya yang membuat dia terjungkal kebelakang karena terkejut dengan Koneko yang muncul secara tiba-tiba tanpa ada tanda-tanda mau muncul. Koneko adalah seorang gadis mungil sekitar 15 tahun dengan rambut berwarna putih dan matanya berwarna hazel. Di bagian depan, rambutnya memiliki dua poni panjang akan melewati bahu dan beberapa poni longgar di atas dahinya, sedangkan bagian belakang memiliki potongan bob pendek. Dia juga memakai rambut hitam klip berbentuk kucing di kedua sisi rambutnya. Dia seperti gadis yang ada di dalam Klub mengenakan seragam sekolah gadis Kuoh Academy ', tanpa cape bahu.

"Uuwaahh!"

*Bruk!*

"Itte, te... Koneko-chan! Kalau muncul itu bilang dong! Buat orang jantungan."

"...hai Ero-senpai."

"Tidak kau juga!"

Setelah Naruto berteriak muncul lingkaran sihir khas Gremory clan. Sosok yang muncul adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam kelam yaitu Akeno Himejima. Melihat Naruto sedang mengusap hidungnya yang agak merah membuat Akeno penasaran, "Ara, ara, kau kenapa Naruto-kun?"

"Ah.. Akeno-chan! Lama tidak jumpa. Oh ini hanya insiden kecil saja, benarkan Koneko-chan?"

"Hn… Ero-senpai." Jawab Koneko dengan dingin.

"Koneko-chan... kau sangat jahat terhadapku... hiks, hiks..." air mata buaya alias palsu, itulah yang dapat kita bilang untuk Naruto yang sedang menangis akibat dipanggil 'Ero-senpai' oleh gadis mungil imut seperti-kucing itu.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat mu datang ke sini Akeno? Apa kau sudah selesai dengan tugas yang ku berikan pada mu?" mengacuhkan Naruto yang semakin keras menangis akibat di acuhkan, Rias bertanya pada Queen nya yang berdiri di depannya.

"Sudah Buchou. Spertinya minggu ini akan terjadi."

"Bagus. Dan Akeno?"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin kau dan Naruto mengawasi gerak-gerik 'dia'. Apa kau mau?" tanya Rias yang ingin menambahkan Budak nya agar bertambah dan bisa mengalahkan si sialan itu di Rating Game.

"APA! Aku dengan si Sadist-chan? Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" tangkas Naruto yang mendengar bahwa dia dengan Akeno harus menjalankan tugas ini bersama.

"Ara, ara, Ero-kitsune apa aku tidak cantik untuk mu sampai kau menolak aku seperti itu..." sahut Akeno dengan tampang yang sedih tetapi mata nya berkata lain. Melangkah ke arah di mana Naruto berada, Akeno dengan segera menyergap pemuda berambut kuning tersebut dengan menenggelamkan wajah pemuda itu di antara payudaranya yang bisa dikategorikan besar dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Naruto yang tidak dapat di dengar oleh Rias maupun Koneko.

Setelah selesai memberitahu Naruto bahwa dia akan mendapat 'reward' darinya, muka Naruto langsung ceerah bagai mentari dan dia juga mengangkat tangan kanan nya dengan mengacungkan jempol ke arah Akeno tidak lupa dengan cengiran khas Uzumaki. "Kau memang yang terbaik Akeno-chan!"''

"Ufu fu fu... kan sudah ku bilang kau akan menyukainya." Senyum Akeno yang bisa membuat para laki-laki mimisan.

"Ero-senpai and Ero-maiden."

"Not again!"

"Ara, ara."

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang tidak mau Rias ingin mengatakan "Aku tidak peduli walaupun kau bukan bagian dari Budak ku, tapi aku ingin kau harus menjalankannya tanpa kecuali." Tetapi kenyataannya Naruto langsung mengatakan bahwa ia bersedia. Usut punya usut ternyata Akeno telah menjanjikan sesuatu yang sangat ingin Naruto lakukan kepadanya, yaitu dia dengan sepuasnya bisa me-

*Twitch*

Muncul pertigaan di dahi Rias karena tidak suka dengan apa yang Akeno rencanakan. Dan entah kenapa setiap Akeno berbicara dengan Naruto agar dia setuju dengan suatu hal yang pertamanya tidak setuju dia langsung merespon dengan cepat disertai ekspresi bahagia, beda dengan dirinya yang harus berusaha mati-matian agar dia setuju dengan apa yang dia(Rias) perintahkan.

"Jadi, apa tugasnya Rias-chan? Apa kami harus membunuh Stray Devil? Fallen Angel? Angel? Cat? Youkai? Atau apa? " tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi karena ia tidak sabar agar bisa cepat-cepat menyelesaikan nya supaya mendapatkan 'reward'nya dari Akeno.

Menghela napas Rias pun bekata, "Tidak, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melakukan itu, tapi aku ingin kau mengawasi Hyodou Issei, anak kelas 2-B. Dia memiliki sesuatu yang ada dalam dirinya dan aku rasa itu Sacred Gear tetapi bukan Sacred Gear biasa karena para Fallen Angel sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan."

"Huh... jadi aku harus jadi baby sisternya Si Trio Prevet?" sekali lagi, Rias menghela napas nya dengan jawaban Naruto yang seolah-olah tidak mau melakukan nya. "Naruto-kun aku kan sudah bi-"

"Ara, ara Naruto-kun, apa kau tidak mau dengan 'reward' yang sudah aku janjikan pada mu?" seketika mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil yang baru di kasih permen lolipop.

"Baiklah! Kapan kita lakukan tugas itu Rias-chan?"

"Hh... minggu ini. Kau dan Akeno harus terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih."

"Roge- Apa!?" teriak Naruto yang tidak percaya akan pendengarannya yang baru dicerna bahwa dia harus bersikap seperti berpacaran dengan Akeno! Sang wanita yang paling Sadist setelah Anko? Dunia ini pasti sudah kiamat. Melirik ke arah Akeno yang ternyata sedang tersenyum manis ke arah nya membuat mantan Jinchuuriki itu bergidik ngeri dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Akeno, karena kita tidak boleh percaya dengan kulit luar yang sering menipu kita.

"Ara, ara, kenapa kau terkejut Ero-kitsune? Apa kau tidak mau menjadi pacarku walaupun hanya sementara, hm?"

"B-bukan begitu... hanya saja kenapa aku? Kenapa tidak Kiba saja? Dia lebih mahir dalam masalah ini?" tanya Naruto pada perempuan berambut merah yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Kiba-kun tidak bisa menjalankan tugas ini karena dia belum menyelesaikan latihannya." Jelas Rias yang heran dengan Naruto kenapa dia tidak mau berpacaran dengan Akeno yang secara garis besar dia adalah gadis yang cantik dan juga sangat diidam-idamkan oleh seluruh siswa yang ada di Kuoh Academy, tetapi itulah yang membuat sang Uzumaki menempati tempat khusus dalam dirinya. Dia tidak memandang apakah orang itu cantik, jelek, tinggi, pendek, kurus, gemuk, cacat, maupun lekuk tubuh yang indah maupun jelek. Itulah yang membuat seorang Naruto Uzumaki berbeda dengan laki-laki lain yang hanya bisa memandang yang indah-indah saja sedangkan yang memiliki kekurangan tidak diperhatikan ataupun di acuhkan.

"Hh... Baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab Naruto dengan pasrah. Mungkin dia sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi matahari esoknya, tetapi setidaknya dia sudah menjalani hari-harinya dengan 'menyenangkan'. "Kalau begitu aku masuk ke kelas dulu ya, bye Koneko-chan, Rias-chan and Sadist-chan."

""See you later Naruto-senpai"

"Bye Naruto-kun."

"Ufu fu fu... Ero-kitsune." Baiklah, itu memang bukan sebuah ucapan perpisahan tapi dalam pikiranNaruto itulah yang selalu membuat Akeno terlihat seperti menggoda yang sebenarnya hanya mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang berbeda dengan lainnya.

.

.

.

Setelah menjalani hari-hari yang sangat 'menyenangkan' di mana pada pagi hari di kejar oleh fans-nya, fans Akeno dan juga fans Yaoi -yang membuatnya merinding apabila mengingat-, terkena pukulan 'manis' dari Rias, dan sekarangpun masih berusaha agar secepatnya sampai ke dalam kelas karena di kejar oleh para wanita 'Iblis'. Sesaat setelah kejar-mengejar Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan juga terkena ceramah yang 'menyejukkan' hati dari sang guru, setelah itu Naruto pun duduk di bangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan Akeno?

'_Tunggu dulu, bagaimana dia bisa secepat ini? Bahkan aku tadi tidak merasakan kalau dia menggunakan kekuatannya' _batin Naruto yang heran dengan Akeno karena lebih cepat masuk ke dalam kelas dibandingkan dengan dia. Mengacuhkan apa yang terjadi Naruto pun memfokuskan dirinya untuk guru yang sedang menerangkan tentang sejarah masa Jepang yang membuat Naruto hanya menghela napasnya karena dia tidak suka dengan teori. Sungguh, tidak di dunianya maupun sekarang Naruto... ya tetap Naruto meskipun ada perubahan mental tetap saja dia lebih suka mengerjakan daripada duduk dan mendengarkan teori.

###KKRRIINNNGGG###

Bel berbunyi tanda para siswa bisa melepaskan unek-unek pelajaran yang mereka tidak suka karena jam pulang sudah berbunyi. Naruto yang mendengar bel langsung bergegas menuju ke apartemennya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah Kuoh.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju apartemen Naruto banyak menjumpa orang yang sedang terburu-buru, menyapanya dan lain sebagainya yang sudah kalian tahu. Naruto kembali mengingat kejadian di mana dia bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang sekarang…

**Flashback**

Naruto, yang berumur 16 tahun sedang berjalan menulusuri jalan setapak di sekitar taman kota Kuoh mendapat pemandangan yang sangat langka yaitu perkelahian antara makhluk yang menurutnya sangat aneh, setengah badan dari makhluk tersebut adalah ular sdangkan bagian atasnya adalah manusia dengan sedikit variasi ular sedang berkelahi dengan seseorang yang menurut Naruto sangatlah cantik meskipun gadis tersebut baru memasuki tahap remaja. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna merah semerah api yang membara dan terurai sampai ke panggul gadis tersebut dengan seuntai rambut yang mencuat di atas kepalanya dan juga poni yang menutupi dahi serta dua poni yang panjang di sisi pipinya yang mencapai… ahem asset gadis itu. Seakan keluar dari lamunannya Naruto melihat bahwa gadis tersebut kesulitan melawan makhluk aneh tersebut. Menggunakan Chakranya Naruto hendak menuju kearah gadis berambut merah itu tetapi tindakannya terhenti saat melihat gadis tersebut mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang berwarna merah kelam menyerupai bola seukuran baseball dan melemparkan kearah makhluk tersebut yang membuat percikan listrik yang semakin besar di seluruh badan makhluk itu. Suara teriakan dengan nada yang sangat memilukan terdengar dari makhluk tersebut, tetapi gadis tersebut tidak hati-hati dengan kekuatan yang dia keluarkan dan membuat ia terkena dengan kekuatannya sendiri akibat makhluk tersebut melingkarkan ekornya ke tubuh gadis itu. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Naruto langsung meluncur ke arah gadis tersebut yang tengah kesulitan untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan ekor makhluk tersebut –dan menahan sakit akibat sengatan listrik dari kekuatannya sendiri- dengan menggunakan sedikit Chakra –menurutnya- di kaki untuk bisa menghempaskan tendangan yang cukup membuat makhluk itu terpental sampai dengan jarak 100 meter dari gadis itu.

Rias, atau yang biasa kita kenal dengan Rias Gremory Heiress dari Gremory Clan, sebuah Clan yang sangat terpandang dengan '_**Power of Destruction'**_ mereka -hanya sebagian yang memilikinya- yang sangat mematikan. Ditambah dengan keluarnya gelar dari salah satu anak pemimpin Gremory Clan yaitu Sirzech Gremory yang menyandang gelar nama Lucifure karena dengan kekuatannya dan juga salah satu dari _Four Satan_ yang dijuluki oleh semua Iblis yang ada di Underworld. Tetapi keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada anak bungsu dari pemimpin Gremory clan yang juga adik dari sang Satan yang sangat dihormati oleh seluruh Clan yang ada di Underworld karena di usianya yang sekarang hampir menginjak masa remaja dia belum memiliki kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat. Lain halnya dengan Sirzech yang sudah mahir dalam mengendalikan kekuatannya dan juga memiliki kekuatan yang setara –atau hampir- dengan Great Red pada usia yang sangat muda, dan dia juga sudah harus berjuang untuk menghentikan peperangan antara Old Satan yang merencanakan menghancurkan sebagian dari Clan yang ada di Underworld karena ingin menjadi pemimpin dari dunia Underworld dengan atau tanpa peperangan. Tetapi kenyataan itu berbanding terbalik dari yang diperkirakan karena mereka sudah memulai peperangan dengan membunuh/membantai Clan yang tidak termasuk dalam 72 Pillar of Underworld dan Clan yang tidak terlalu tenar juga mereka sapu bersih.

Tetapi karena Clan yang ternama mengetahui hal itu langsung mengirim utusan mereka atau tepatnya Heir/Heiress dari masing-masing Clan yang memiliki kekuatan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata . mereka adalah perwakilan dari Gremory, Sitri, Astaroth, dan Glaysa-Labolas. Mereka mendapatkan Title mulai dari Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, dan Asmodeus. Mereka adalah Iblis yang memilki tujuan yang sangat mulia yaitu menghentikan peperangan yang sudah kelewat batas akibat hawa napsu yang ingin memimpin Underworld, mereka yang memikul beban anank-anak kecil maupun orang dewasa yang ingin hidup tenang dengan bermain dengan teman sebaya atau orang tuanya, bercengkrama, bercanda-tawa, melihat anak mereka tumbuh besar menjadi pemuda yang tampan atau gadis yang cantik, melihat mereka berinteraksi antar sesama teman atau orang yang mereka suka maupun mereka cintai, melihat mereka menikah, melihat mereka bahagia mendengar bahwa istri mereka hamil, melihat mereka menangis haru saat kelahiran anak mereka yang pertama, tidur pada malam hari tanpa mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada anak mereka atau sanak famili saat mereka memejamkan mata untuk merehatkan sejenak pikiran dan mata mereka dengan tenang dan damai.

Sungguh keinginan yang sangat simple tetapi mereka harus gigit jari akibat peperangan yang tiada akhirnya. Seakan tenggelam dari rasa keputusasaan mereka seperti melihat mentari yang menyilaukan dan memberi mereka jalan yang lurus untuk terus melangkah tidak melihat kebelakang meskipun itu manis atau pahit. Itulah yang mereka rasakan dan dengar dari hati nurani mereka saat melihat ke-empat Heirs/Heiress yang berjuang untuk mendapatkan kembali apa yang mereka inginkan, yaitu HAI (Hak Asasi Iblis). Mungkin terdengar konyol bagi kalian tapi itulah yang sangat mereka harapkan dari ke-empat Iblis muda yang memiliki kekuatan di atas rata-rata.

Menghentikan peperangan dan pembunuhan.

Menghentikan tangisan dan jeritan anak-anak maupun orang dewasa.

Menghentikan aliran darah yang selalu mengalir di setiap sudut maupun tempat.

Menghentikan rasa dendam dari yang tersakiti.

Menghentikan rasa takut dari yang tersiksa

Menghentikan rasa keputusasaan dari yang tidak memiliki harapan untuk satu detik memiliki ketenangan dalam dirinya sendiri.

.

Baiklah kita mungkin sudah diluar topik jadi kita menuju ke tempat dimana sang Heiress Gremory yang membelalakkan matanya membuat dia keluar dari Image Gremory karena di hadapannya adalah seorang pemuda yang tidak lebih seumuran dengannya yang memiliki rambut pirang jabrik dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya dan juga dua sisi poni yang ada di kedua pipinya mencapai lehernya. Dia memiliki tiga garis horizontal di kedua pipinya yang mirip dengan kumis kucing, membuat Rias bertanya apa itu asli atau hanya tatto? Tetapi itu tidak mengurangi kesan imut dan jantannya pemuda ter-

'_Tunggu dulu dari mana itu datang? Seorang pemuda yang misterius menyelamatkanku dan aku berpikir kalau dia imut dan jantan?' _batin Rias yang tidak sadar kalau dia sudah terpesona denganpemuda yang ada di hadapannya atau yang biasanya dikatakan 'Pandangan Pertama'.

"Hei kau! apa kau baik-baik saja?" ujar sang pemuda misterius itu membuat Rias buyar dari lamunannya, "A-ah aku baik-baik saja"

"Hm... syukurlah kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau berkelahi dengan makhluk itu?" tanya Naruto yang heran dengan makhluk yang ada di depannya yang menurutnya sangat aneh karena dia belum pernah melihat hal yang seperti ini di dunianya. Mungkin benar kalau untuk masalah ular Orochimaru yang paling mahir tapi dia tidak pernah melihat Orochimaru berubah menjadi ular seutuhnya.

"Oh… itu hanya Stray Devil yang memasuki daerah wilayah Gremory. Ah! Aku lupa memeperkenalkan diriku. Namaku adalah Rias Gremory, kau?"

""Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Kalau boleh aku tahu, apa itu Stray Devil?" pertanyaan yang sangat simple dari seorang pemuda yang belum tahu apa-apa tentang dunia ini.

"Stray devil adalah makhluk yang sudah tidak lagi mengabdi pada majikannya. Dulu mereka adalah Devil, tapi karena tidak ada yang mengendalikan ataupun mengawasi, mereka menjadi seperti ini." Jelas Rias yang melihat pemuda tersebut mencerna kata-kata yang dia katakan.

"Jadi secara harfiah kau juga Devil kan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan si pirang Rias malah balik bertanya kepada dia. Mungkin itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat simple untuk dijawab karena tidak ada yang ingin memburur makhluk jadi-jadian ini tanpa sebab. Seperti memasuku daerah kekuasaan seseorang yang sudah seharusnya dia tahhu tidak boleh memasuki area tersebut.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, terlalu malas untuk menjawab. "Entahlah. Aku hanya menebak."

Rias hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah pemuda yang ada di depannya seolah-olah menganggap bahwa hal yang besar dianggap enteng olehnya.

"Jadi ak-

###DDHHUUAARRR##

Sebuah kawah yang agak besar terlihat di taman itu akibat ulah Stray Devil yang mulai jengel karena di abaikan. Naruto yang baru sadar akan kehadiran makhluk itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Rias. Melakukan beberapa segel tangan Naruto langsung mengucapkan jurus yang sudah menjadi favoritnya, "_**Futon : Daitoppa (Wind Release : Great Breakthrough)"**_ gugusan angin muncul setelah Naruto mengeluarkan jutsunya yang membuat debu bertebaran membentuk pusaran yang menuju kea rah makhluk tersebut dengan kecepatan yang tak kasat mata.

Rias hanya dapat cengo dan terkejut melihat kekuatan pemuda tersebut yang bias dikatakan aneh. Mengapa? Karena sejauh yang dia tahu manusia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengeluarkan angin dari mulut. Walaupun ada tentu saja itu Sacred Gear yang diberikan oleh-Nya.

Melihat celah yang terbuka di daerah 'dada' makhluk itu, Naruto langsung berlari dengan cepat dan langsung menggumam sebuah jurus yang memiliki tiga tahap untuk menguasainya dan memakainya.

Rotation.

Power.

And… Shape.

Muncul pusaran chakra di sebelah tangan kanannya yang semakin lama semakin membesar dan membentuk sebuah bola seukuran bola tennis yang membentuk pusaran dengan arah yang berlawanan maupun sebaliknya. "_**Rasengan!"**_ dan itulah nama jurus tersebut. Rasengan sebuah jurus yang diciptakan oleh Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze dan di sempurnakan oleh anaknya sendiri setelah di ajarkan oleh Ero-sennin (Jiraiya).

Pusaran yang sangat aneh itu –menurut Rias- terus dekat dengan 'dada' Stray Devil, lalu...

DDHHUUAARR!

Ledakan yang tidak dapat dielakkan terjadi saat jurus Naruto mengenai dada makhluk itu; tetapi yang kita dapat adalah Naruto yang terbaring di atas rumput dengan darah yang mengalir di mulutnya dan di dada bagian kanan. 'A-apa aku meleset? Tidak… tidak mungkin aku meleset.'

Saat Naruto masih dalam lamunannya terlihat debu yang mengepul akibat ledakan tersebut menghilang dan muncul sesosok bayangan yang dapat diprediksi dia adalah laki-laki. "RIA-TAN!" mungkin itu terdengar aneh di telinga kita tapi itulah panggilan khusus pria itu terhadap adik kesayangnnya.

"Onii-chan!? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Rias yang bingung dan juga sweatdrop melihat abang tercintanya sedang menedang Stray Devil layaknya seorang pemain bola professional.

"Ah! Ria-tan! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa kau terluka? Huh? Apa kau berdarah? Apa tubuhmu ada yang lecet? Apa ada tulangmu yang patah? Apa makhluk sialan itu menjamahimu? Apa makhluk sialan itu mencoba mengambil pe-

DUAK!

Yap. itulah jawaban sang adik tercinta kepada kakaknya yang sangat overprotective itu. "Nii-san, kau berlebihan. Lagipula aku baik-baik saja"

"Arrgg…" sebuah erangan keluar dari mulut Naruto yang menahan rasa sakit teramat dalam.

Seakan sadar dari lamunannya, Rias langsung berlari menuju Naruto yang terluka parah akibat berusaha melindunginya dari Stray Devil. "Naruto-san! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungguh. Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak seharusnya dilontarkan karena sudah jelas dia tidak 'baik-baik saja'.

Staaaare…

"Kau… kau yang membuat Ria-tan menjadi seperti ini kan?"

WHAAM!

"Onii-chan apa yang kau lakukan?! Naruto-san tidak melukai ku, dia hanya berusaha menolong."

Seketika dapat kita lihat wajah sang Maou yang berubah menjadi tampang polos seolah-olah tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap si pirang "Benarkah? Waah kalau begitu aku minta maa- HEY! BANGUN!"

Naruto yang terkapar tidak berdaya akibat tendangan sang Maou yang sangat keras di 'hartanya' membuat dia terjungkal ke belakang. 'Oh God… My…my manhood..' air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipi Naruto yang dapat dikatakan sebagai 'Anime Tears'

"Naruto-san? Naruto-san?! NARUTO-SAN!"

**End Flashback**

Naruto hanya bergedik ngeri mengingat kekuatan abang Rias yang menurutnya kekuatan dari Dewa Iblis. 'Tapi setidaknya aku masih hidup.' Di tengah perjalan menuju ke rumah tercinta, Naruto harus menghentikan laju langkahnya karena merasakan hawa yang sangat mencekam.

Hawa yang sangat panas.

Hawa yang sangat beraroma.

Hawa yang sangat di kangenin oleh seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Yaitu…

"RAMEN!" seru Naruto yang membuat orang yang ada di sekitarnya terkejut dan menjaga jarak dengan Naruto yang meracau tidak jelas tentang 'Ramen is the best.' Ataupun 'Ramen is the God food.' Ya, kebiasaan lama sangat tidak mudah untuk dihilangkan apalagi makanan itu sudah menjadi santapan mu sehari-hari.

Naruto hanya menatap kedai ramen yang sederhana itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binarseperti anak kecil baru diberi permen lolipop. Ya, kalian tahu sendiri sang Uzumaki yang sedari kecil memang menyukai mie berkuah tersebut dan memiliki banyak rasa. Kedai yang sederhana itu adalah Ichiraku Ramen. Banyak orang yang tidak terlalu suka dengan mie asin itu karena mereka berpikir kalau makanan itu dapat membuat gemuk, kolesterol, hipertensi, perut buncit -?-, sesak napas, jantu-

Oke cukup dengan masalah penyakit.

Tapi berbeda halnya dengan si pirang, makanan tersebut sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Di kampung halaman banyak toko ataupun kedai tidak mengizinkan dia makan atau membelinya karena ia dianggap sebagai penyebab masalah dari segala masalah.

Kedinginan. Kelaparan. Kotor. Sakit. Marah. Sedih. Bingung.

Itulah yang ia rasakan saat berjalan di tengah jalan yang diguyur hujan. Dengan langkah yang lambat, ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan ramah. Di depan matanya adalah orang yang sedang menawar semangkuk mie yang masih hangat.

Melihat ke arah sang pemberi dia hanya mendapat sebuah senyuman yang seolah mengatakan 'Ayo makanlah.' Menyantap dengan lahap. Itulah yang Naruto lakukan ketikamelihat maksud sang pembawa mangkuk mie tersebut; dia tidak peduli kalau ia akan dimarahi atau dipukul karena tidak punya uang untuk membayarnya.

Sang Uzumaki hanya menangis terharu ketika mendengar bahwa orang itu tidak menagihnya uang dan ia hanya bermaksud menolong anak kecil yang terlihat kelaparan. Pelukan hangat, baju baru, tempat tinggal untuk beberapa hari, dan kasih sayang yang belum pernah dia rasakan.

"Hei nak! Apa kau mau terus melamundi depan kedai ku atau kau mau makan?" seru pemilik kedai dan membuat Naruto buyar dari lamunannya. Seorang laki-laki dengan umur berkisar antara 32-38 tahun dengan rambut jabrik sebahu berwarna cokelat-keputihan, menegur Naruto dengan senyuman yang ramah, "Jadi, kau mau makan atau tidak?"

Seperti kilat yang datang di tengah guyuran hujan, Naruto langsung menjawab dengan mengangkat mangkuk yang kosong yang ada di hadapannya seolah meminta untuk diisikan, "Tentu saja oji-san! Aku pesan 25 mangkuk ramen!"

'_Huh? Sejak kapan dia ada di dalam_?' pikir sang pemilik kedai yang heran melihat Naruto yang tadinya di luar kedai sekarang sudah ada di dalam. "Baiklah bocah pirang, rasa apa yang kau mau?"

Tidak terima dengan julukan yang diberi oleh pemilik kedai Naruto bekata, "Hei oji-san aku punya nama tau! Namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki God of Prankester." Membusungkan dadanya ke depan seolah-olah title itu seperti title berpangkat Jenderal.

"Aku juga punya nama bocah. Perkenalkan namaku Saito Ichika, seorang pewaris tunggal resep rahasia mie ramen." Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Saito juga membusungkan dadanya seolah-olah hal yang kecil itu adalah sebuah harta karun yang baru digali. Mungkin mereka memiliki kesamaan akan sifat tetapi rasanya tidak cocok untuk dipasangkan sesama partner dalam hal bisnis. Sang pewaris tunggal yang ingin mencari rezeki dengan menjual makanan yang dibuat olehnya dipasangkan dengan sang pecin –tidak. Bukan pecinta tetapi penggila ramen yang sesalu menghabiskan mie tersebut dalam skala di atas rata-rata dan tidak peduli dia punya uang atau tidak yang paling penting dan utama bagi dirinya adalah menuntaskan hawa napsunya yang mengebu-ngebu minta dikeluarkan -?-.

"Ya, ya, sudah cukup dengan sesi perkenalannya Hei oji-san! Mana ramen yang ku pesan?" teriak Naruto yang tidak sabar untuk menyantapnya. Ugh, sudah dua hari dia tidak makan makanan kesukaannya itu dan rasanya seperti menahan singa yang mengamuk di dalam kandang ingin keluar dari jeratan besi tersebut.

"Sedari kau mengoceh sudah aku masak bocah pirang." Sungguh itu adalah hal yang sangat menakjubkan untuk membuat ramen pada waktu mereka saling mengoceh tidak jelas.

"WOW oji-san! Kau adalah orang yang tercepat dalam hal membuat ramen. Padahal aku harus menunggu tiga menit untuk memakan ramen instan." Mata Naruto yang berbinar-binar melihat sepuluh mangkuk ramen yang masih panas di depannya. Seakan tidak memperdulikan lingkungan sekitar Naruto langsung tenggelam dalam 'Dunia Ramen' dimana hanya dia dan sang tercinta yang sedang menari bersama, bercanda-tawa bersama, bercengkrama bersama, dan makan di tempat paling romantis, yaitu pinggiran sungai yang memiliki kerikil batu yang indah dan juga air yang mengalir dengan tenangnya.

"Imajinasimu terlalu tinggi anak muda, lagipula kau tidak mendapat cukup nutrisi dari mie ramen jika kau makan terus." Seseorang yang ada di samping Naruto menegurnya membuat dia buyar dari lamunannya. Menoleh ke arah samping kanannya Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat bahwa orang yang menegurnya adalah seorang laki-laki yang usianya berkisaran 40-an dengan rambut agak putih dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya berwarna hitam. Dia –kalau Naruto tebak- tingginya sekitar enam kaki dua inch dan juga pakaian yang dia pakai agak aneh karena dia memakai kimono yang berwarna cokelat. Sungguh pria yang sangat aneh, orang biasanya memakai kimono untuk acara besar seperti perkawinan/pernikahan maupun upacara keagamaan.

"Apa urusanmu orang tua? Lagipula aku tidak minta kau untuk membayarnya." Ketus Naruto yang tidak senang karena mimpinya diganggu oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

"Hei setidaknya aku memberitahumu hal yang bagus, jadi jangan terlalu dingin menjawab pertanyaan orang seperti itu. Oh ya aku lupa, namaku Azazel. Siapa namamu bocah?" tanya Azazel. Ya, Azazel seorang pemimpin dari fraksi Fallen Angel yang sudah menjalani perang antara fraksi Devil dan Angel pada masa lalu dan juga dikatakan bahwa dia memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan pemimpin Angel setelah 'God' mati. Mungkin terdengar konyol bahwa seorang Tuhan dapat mati di tangan ciptaan-Nya sendiri tapi itulah yang terjadi.

"Namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki, pak tua." Jawab Naruto yang mengamati Azazel dengan tatapan waspada dan gerak tubuh yang siap untuk bergerak apabila sang Fallen Angel melakukan gerakan yang mencurigakan.

"Tidak usah khawatir aku tidak datang untuk bertarung denganmu, Uzumaki-kun" jawab Azazel yang melihat bahasa tubuh Naruto yang mulai tenang –walaupun masih dalam siaga waspada-. "Dari ekspresi mukamu aku bisa tebak kau sudah tahu siapa aku?"

"Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Azazel sang pemimpin fraksi Fallen Angel yang sudah berusia ratusan tahun yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan Micheal pemimpin Angel, memiliki kebiasaan mengintip orang mandi, suka memancing walaupun tidak dapat ikan, mesum, suka membuat Sacred Gear yang tidak berguna, dan... mengintip wanita mandi?" tutur Naruto dengan panjang lebar sambil memakan mie ramennya yang ke-12.

"Y-ya kau benar. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menerangkan perjalanan hidupku padamu karena kau sudah tahu semuanya." Kata Azazel sambil sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan Naruto yang dua kali menyebut bahwa dia mengintip orang dan wanita mandi. Sungguh, dia tidak mesum. Ok mungkin dia sedikit mesum karena mengintip wanita mandi tapi –hey siapa yang tidak terpaku dengan dua buah gunung yang indah dan memiliki puncak berwarna pink kemerahan dan juga tekstur yang kenyal yang ingin sekali kalian sentuh. Ooohh... oppai sangatlah indah.

Di sebuah rumah jauh dari tempat Azazel dan Naruto nongkrong seorang remaja berambut cokelat tiba-tiba bersin. "Kau tidak apa-apa Issei?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang memakai kacamata. "Ya aku tidak apa-apa tapi rasanya ada seseorang yang berpikiran sama denganku tentang Oppai. Semoga dia memiliki keberuntungan yang sama dengan kita yang beruntung bisa menonton film ini." Jawab Issei sambil menonton film yang tidak seharusnya di tonton oleh remaja yang belum cukup umur itu. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Issei terbuka dan tampaklah seorang wanita yang masih memiliki perawakan yang bisa dikategorikan 'masa muda'. Memiliki rambut cokletat-kehitaman dengan mata berwarna brown dan juga sang wanita memakai apron di depan perutnya dan pakaian simple yaitu daster tanda dia adalah sorang istri yang mengurus rumah atau istilahnya 'housewife'. "APA YANG KU BILANG TENTANG FILM PORNO ISSEI HYOUDO?!" raung sang wanita yang bisa diatakan ibu Issei sang personil salah satu Trio Prevet. Poor Issei and friend, if you never see woman rage then here is it. "I-ibu... aku bisa menjelaskannya," tutur Issei yang sangat takut dengan ibunya karena dia bersumpah kalau dia melihat Shinigami di belakang punggung ibunya menatap dia dengan intens. "KALI INI TIDAK ADA AMPUN BAGIMU ISSEI HYOUDO!" tamatlah riwayatmu Hyoudo aku hanya bisa mengucapkan Selamat Menikmati.

Azazel tiba-tiba merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri dan juga dia menutupi 'senjatanya' yang merasa tidak aman karena dia mendapat firasat bahwa ada orang yang sama jalan pikirannya dengan dia lagi memiliki masalah tentang 'Oppai'. "Jadi kenapa kau tidak berubah menjadi Devil padahal kau sudah berada di lingkaran keluarga Gremory dalam waktu yang tidak bisa dikatakan sesaat?"

Selesai dengan mangkuk terakhirnya Naruto pun menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa karena memiliki tugas pribadi yang tidak bisa kukatakan pada siapapun. Aku tidak mau memihak dari fraksi manapun. Tapi kalau ada yang meminta tolong baik itu Fallen Angel ataupun Angel aku tidak memandang yang jahat maupun yang buruk."

"Begitu ya... padahal sayang sekali aku ingin melihatmu beraksi di Rating Game. Terserah kau saja lah." Jawab Azazel yang tidak mau memperpanjang masalah tentang Naruto yang tidak mau berubah menjadi Devil dan juga tidak mau tahu tentang misi pribadi si pirang. Ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada Naruto dia menoleh ke sebelah kirinya dan mendapati hanya sepucuk kertas yang bertuliskan 'Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan yang ingin kau lontarkan dan jangan lupa untuk membayar tagihan mie ramen ku ya.' Di akhir surat tersebut terdapat chibi Naruto yang mengangkat tangan tanda peace dan juga menyengir seperti rubah. '_Dasar bocah sialan menyuruh ku membayar tagihannya._' Melanjutkan sesi makannya Azazel hanya menghiraukan sang pemilik rumah makan yang mengutuk si pirang sialan yang memiliki cengiran rubah yang cuma makan tapi tidak bayar. Heh... benar-benar bocah yang menarik.

**Two days later...**

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau memakainya!" rutuk Naruto yang di suruh oleh sang princess berambut kelam untuk memakai pakaian texudo pada saat berkencan dengannya. Sungguh dia tidak mau memakai pakaian orang tua yang suka bergelut dengan pekerjaan dan dia tidak mau tidak tertular dengan virus 'kutu buku' dan juga tecxudo tidak keren karena tidak ada warna oranye. Sungguh! Oranye adalah warna dari Sang Pencipta –menurut Naruto- dan tidak ada tandingannya meskipun yang kedua dan ketiga adalah merah dan biru. Ya, kalian tahu sendiri kan seorang Uzumaki tentu tidak mau memakai pakaian yang formal sejak dari dulu dan juga dia tidak terlalu suka dengan formalitas. Terbukti pada waktu dia masih berumur 13 tahun –di Elemental Nation- tidak memperdulikan tata cara bersopan santun terhadap orang yang lebih tua darinya maupun orang yang sudah berpengalaman dalam hal berperang maupun menjalankan misi yang bisa dianggap mustahil untuk di jalankan tetapi berhasil. Tidak perlu jauh-jauh kta bisa lihat Naurto yang memanggil Jiraiya sebagai Ero-sennin, Tsunade sebagai Baa-chan, Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi sebagai Jii-chan dan masih banyak lagi yang cukup memebuat kita lelah untuk menjelaskannya.

Menghela napas Akeno menjawab pertanyaan 'bocah ingusan' yang ada di depannya dengan nada yang sensual, "Naruto-kun~ apa kau tidak tahu jika kamu memakai jaket oranye mu itu membuat orang harus menutup matanya karena terlalu terang dengan warnanya, mungkin itu juga bisa membuat para Fallen Angel membuntuti kalian"

"Hey! Jangan pernah kau bilang jaket ku ini warnanya terlalu terang. Lagipula warna rambutmu juga terlalu merah; bukankah itu membuat kau juga di incar oleh Fallen Angel?!" balas Naruto yang tidak senang kalau di ungkit-ungkit masalah warna jaketnya yang sudah lama dia sudah pakai sejak dia bersama Ero-sennin yang merupukan kenang-kenangan yang terakhir dari sang pervert. Oke itu terlalu berlebihan mengatakan orang mesum tapi hey! Siapa yang tidak ber-hak mendapatkan gelar mesum dari dia karena Ero-sennin adalah orang yang menulis novel Icha Icha yang selalu di baca oleh Kakashi-sensei dan para ninja yang ada di Konoha maupun seluruh Elemental Nation dan Ero-sennin juga tidak menghargai privasi wanita karena dia selalu mengintip mereka mandi maupun ganti baju dan waktu dia tanyakan kenapa kau mengintip perempuan mandi? Dia hanya menjawab aku sedang mengumpulkan data tentang seni yang di-anugerahkan oleh Tuhan kepada kita.

Buyar dari lamunannya Naruto menatap Akeno yang berjalan ke arah dia, "Ara, ara baiklah kalau kau tidak mau." Balas Akeno dengan senyuman yang 'manis' misterius.

"A-akeno-chan... apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto terbata-bata karena melihat gelagat Akeno yang tidak 'biasa'. Naruto hanya memundurkan kaki dan tubuhya ke belakang dan setiap langkahnya Akeno selalu mengikuti hingga akhirnya punggung Naruto menyentuh dinding. Melihat kebelakang si pirang baru sadar kalau dia sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana dan terperangkap dengan permainan misterius Akeno yang sama sekali dia tidak tahu.

"Hmph!" mata Naruto melebar ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan sedang melumat bibirnya, setelah beberapa saat Naruto baru sadar kalau Akeno mencium dia! Mata Naruto yang tadinya melebar sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah menjadi sayu dan juga tubuhnya sudah mulai rileks terhadap apa yang dilakukan Akeno. Membalas ciuman sang princess dengan agresif Naruto menggunakan lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Akeno dan menyapu habis deretan gigi dan langit-langit yang membuat Akeno sedikit terkejut sekaligus senang terhadap perubahan sikap Naruto secara tiba-tiba menjadi agresif.

"Mmnn...!" Akeno yang mulai terangsang dengan ciuman Naruto yang liar hanya bisa mendesah mendesah dan juga memberontak ingin melepaskan ciuman yang sangat agresif oleh Naruto karena Ia hampir kehabisan napas tapi sang uzumaki tidak membiarkan Akeno lepas begitu saja, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke pantat sang princess yang sangat montok tersebut dan di remas olehnya dengan lembut dan bertenaga. Akeno mendesah di sela-sela ciuman mereka karena merasakan Naruto yang menyentuh pentatnya dan mulai memasukkan tangannya ke celana dalam Akeno; seakan terbuai dengan kelembutan pantat Akeno Naruto langsung merubah posisi dan menindih si gadis berambut kelam dan mulai memainkan jarinya di sekitar vagina sang princess yang memiliki kekuatan petir membuat ia mendesah lebih keras karena Naruto mengelus-elus gundukan kecil tersebut.

"A-ahn... Naruto... he-hentikan." Tutur Akeno di sela-sela desahannya yang semakin lama semakin kuat. Meskipun ia menginginkannya melakukan dengan Naruto tapi tidak sekarang. Seolah tidak mendengarkan perintah sang Himejima heiress Naruto langsung memasukkan jarinya ke dalam liang kenikmatan Akeno dan membuat punggung sang princess berambut kelam melengkung ke depan karena kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Naruto yang melihat payudara si gadis tersebut yang sudah terlepas dari bra –entah sejak kapan dia sudah melepaskannya- ada di depan matanya langsung melumat puting yang berwarna pink tersebut. "AAAHHHNNN..." desahan Akeno tak dapat di bendung lagi karena Naruto sedang melumat payudaranya yang sangat sensitif; tangan kiri Naruto yang sedari tadi ada di pantat Akeno langsung berpindah ke payudara kanan Akeno dan meremasnya dengan sedikit kuat, 'Tangan ku serasa seperti memegang kapas yang terbaik di dunia. Ini sangat menyenangkan.' Pikir Naruto yang terus melanjutkan tugasnya dengan melumat payudara kiri Akeno sambil menggigit puting sang princess dengan giginya yang membuat Akeno hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan yang bisa membuat para laki-laki mimisan,memeras yang kanan, dan memaju-mundurkan tangan kirinya di liang kenikmatan Akeno.

Setelah beberapa menit memaju-mundurkan tangan kirinya Naurto langsung melepas lumatannya di payudara Akeno dan mendapat rengekan yang tidak senang dari sang princess. Tapi sebelum mau protes Akeno hanya bisa mendesah lebih kencang karena merasakan lidah dan bibir Naruto yang menjilati dan mencium liangnya dengan lembut dan lambat; hal itu membuat Akeno semakin terbuai -dan dapat kita lihat di sisi bibir Akeno mengalir saliva- dengan 'pijatan' lidah Naruto yang sudah menemukan pentilan kecil di antara bibir vaginanya.

'Rasa ini... aku mau merasakannya lagi.' Batin Naruto yang merasakan cairan cinta Akeno yang mulai keluar di sela-sela vagina dan di sapu bersih oleh Naruto dengan lidahnya. Seakan mabuk dengan cairan tersebut Naruto langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam liang kenikmatan Akeno dan mendapat erangan serta desahan yang bagaikan melodi dan penyemangat untuk Naruto supaya melanjutkan kegiatan aktivitas yang dilakukan olehnya dari awal. Mengingat 'ajaran' yang di ajarkan oleh Ero-sennin tentang bagaimana memperlakukan wanita agar terbang melayang sampai langit ke-tujuh Naurto langsung mempraktekkannya dengan memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam vagina Akeno dan juga menjilat bagian atasnya yang membuat Akeno dapat merasakan ada yang menggelitiki tapi nikmat dan ada yang menusuk serasa sampai ke bagian terdalam dan hal itu tentu saja membuat tubuh Akeno mengejang sekaligus mengeluarkan desahan yang sangat panjang karena rasa orgasme yang pertama kali ia rasakan dan juga yang terbaik, "AAAAAAAHHHHHNNN... AKU KELUAR!"

Naruto yang melihat Akeno selesai dengan orgasmenya langsung berdiri dan membersihkan tangannya dari sisa-sisa cairan Akeno dengan tissue. Akeno yang masih terbuai dalam rasa orgasmenya hanya bias mengeluarkan napas yang tidak beraturan dan melihat kearah Naruto yang menuju pintu keluar, "Naruto-kun, kau mau kemana~? Kita kan belum selesai…"

Melihat gelagat Akeno yang ingin melanjutkan aktivitas mereka Naruto hanya menjawab sambil terus berjalan, "Mungkin nanti malam Akeno. Lagipula aku tidak ingin mengacaukan sesi pilih memilih baju yang ingin kau pakai saat kita kencan nanti."

"Ara, ara~ kau sangat gentleman Naruto-kun." Ujar Akeno dengan rona tipis di kedua pipinya dan juga matanya yang berkilau misterius tanda ekspresi dan juga perasaan Akeno berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kita lihat. "Tapi bukan ini yang aku mau"

"Apa mak-

Belum sempat Naruto berkata ia sudah terkena serangan listrik yang di keluarkan oleh Akeno. Melihat ke arah sang gadis ia hanya mendapati Akeno yang ada di depannya dengan gaya dan pose yang membuat napsu Naruto meningkat dua kali lipat daripada 'sesi' mereka yang pertama.

"Ara, ara~ Naruto-kun. Kau belum mendapat 'balasan' dari apa yang kau lakukan untuk ku dan rasanya ini waktu yang tepat" tutur Akeno yang mulai melepas tali pinggang Naruto dan juga membuka ritsleting dan dapat kita lihat bahwa sang pahlawan Ninja memakai boxer yang bermotif mie kesukaannya; tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang memberontak Akeno langsung meloroti celana sekaligus boxer yang Naruto pakai hingga tampaklah penis Naruto yang sudah siap tempur.

Menjilat bibirnya, Akeno langsung memegang penis si pirang dengan kedua tangannya yang membuat dia mengerang ke-enakan karena sentuhan tangan sang princess yang lembut dan membuat Naruto semakin tergila-gila dengan gadis yang memilki rambut sampai ujung kaki itu.

'Ufufufu… seperti yang ku harapkan darimu Naruto-kun kau tidak mengecewakan dengan 'ukuran; seperti ini dan maaf Buchou sepertinya aku yang terlebih dulu merasakan dia ketimbang dirimu.' Batin Akeno yang senang mendapatkan gilirannya yang pertama untuk mendapat apa yang ia dengan hanya menggunakan tangannya saja, Akeno langsung mendekati bibirnya kea rah penis Naruto dan mulai menjilatnya dari kepala sampai ke testisnya hingga membuat sang Ninja mengerang lebih keras akibat rasa sensasi yang hangat yang sedang menggulum dan juga menjilat penisnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto tidak sanggup mengontrol lagi karena tangan terlatih Akeno yang entah dari mana ia belajar, "Akeno-chan, aku keluar!" teriak Naruto yang tidak sanggup lagi menahan sensasi permainan lidah dan mulut Akeno sampai-sampai pinggang Naruto melengkung dan dia mendorong ereksinya lebih dalam ke Akeno.

Naruto yang sadar dari orgasmenya melihat Akeno sedang menegak semennya sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk mengambil oksigen, dan sang princess menjilat sisa-sisa semen Naruto yang ada di pinggir mulut dengan sensual seolah-olah rasa tersebut adalah terbaik yang pernah ia rasakan.

"Wow, kau keluar sedikit banyak…" gumam Akeno saat melihat pria yang ada di bawahnya dengan muka yang memerah; tetapi sangat terangsang dengan apa yang ia lakukan kepada pria yang ia cintai.

Muka Naruto tak kalah bedanya dengan Akeno karena merasa ingin menerkam sang princess langsung dan menjamahinya sampai ia memohon untuk diteruskan lagi dan membuat ia-

No, bad Naruto! Ini semua salah Ero-sennin yang telah menodai ku! Terkutuk kau pak tua semoga saja kau merana di dalam Neraka.

"Baiklah… Aku akan memakainya… tapi ini hanya satu kali saja dan aku mau karena kau yang memaksa." Gumam Naruto sambil berjalan kea rah pintu hendak keluar sambil membelakangi Akeno karena tidak ingin sang princess melihat mukanya yang memerah.

"Ara, ara, apa kau malu Naruto-kun~?" rayu Akeno yang melihat gelagat Naruto yang di luar dari karakteristiknya.

"D-diamlah…"

"Ufufufufu..."

*Old Park*

'Beginikah aku mati… tidak, aku tidak mau mati seperti ini… aku ingin melihat oppai sekali dalam seumur hidupku… tapi… apakah aku bias… heh, kencan pertama langsung di bunuh oleh pacarku sendiri?... malangnya diri ku…'

"Sepertinya kita terlambat." Ujar seorang misterius yang apabila di perhatikan lebih seksama memiliki kumis kucing? Heh, pada saat ajal datang aku masih bias menghayal yang aneh-aneh.

"Ara, ara , lebih baik kita bawa ke ruangan club saja, yak kan Naruto-kun~" suara itu, bukankah itu suara Akeno-senpai? Tapi… kenapa ia ada di sini? Mungkin saja dia ingin menghidupkan ku kembali dan menjadikan aku sebagai Devil dan juga sebagai pembantunya Rias-senpai? Ah… hal yang seperti itu mana ada di dunia ini; walaupun ada itu hanya di Anime atau Manga…

Oh Issei sang Sekiryuutei betapa bodahnya dirimu jika beranggapan kalau Devil itu hanya fiksi belaka karena esok lingkaran hidupmu akan berubah drastic.

*Unknown Place*

Sesosok siluet yang muncul di kegelapannya gua menampakkan mata yang bersinar seperti permata ruby. "Jadi 'dia' sudah mulai menjalankan ikatan antar teman sebayanya?... bagus. Maka dengan itu rencana ku ini akan berjalan dengan lancer…" tutur sosok misterius tersebut yang mulai terkena sinarnya bulan purnama dan dapat kita lihat bahwa sosok tersebut adalah seorang remaja yang menginjak dewasa dengan tinggi sekitar 6'2" dengan rambut berwarna pirang jabrik dan dua poni yang panjang mencapai bahunya di kedua sisi rahang pemuda tersebut, terlihat tiga garis tebal di setiap kedua pipinya. Kulit yang berwarna tan menambah kesan ganteng pemuda itu apalagi dia memakai sebuah kerudung yang bercorak terngkorak dengan mata berwarna merah dan tiga tomoe yang melingkar di setiap mata corak tersebut. Celana jeans yang berwarna hitam dengan pakaian kemeja yang ada di dalam kerudung berwarna hitam pula; tetapi hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah kemeja pemuda tersebut memiliki motif awan yang berwarna merah darah.

"Sepertinya 'dunia ini akan merasakan apa itu rasa sakit…" perlahan seiring dengan tuturannya sang pemuda hilang di dalam kegelapan malam.

Setelah beberapa saat dapat kita dengar jeritan, rintihan minta tolong dari berbagai macam suara baik itu orang dewasa maupun anak kecil…

"Kegelapan datang seiring dengan rasa sakit, dendam, benci, dan amarah; kegelapan dapat dengan mudah merasuk apabila kita tidak memiliki pendirian yang kuat." Ujar sang pemuda yang mulai menampakkan wajahnya yang memilki mata berwarna merah seperti darah dan pupil yang berbentuk horizontal layaknya binatang buas yang mencari mangsa. Seketika di desa kecil yang memilki gua tempat di mana pemuda tersebut berasal menjadi lautan merah yang mengalir di setiap sudut rumah. "That's right, fell the Pain."

*To Be Continued*

Saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update dan saya juga sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah mau nge-review, favourite, dan follow; itu sangat berarti bagi saya. jadi ada yang bingung dengan cerita saya ya? tenang aja semua sudah di atur. untuk masalah pairing sya serahkan pada kalian tapi ada polesan tangan saya sedikit #nyengir ngak jelas. dan satu lagi mohon maaf jika saya tidak menjawab review kalian karena saya disibukkan dengan ujian jadi mohon dimaklumi, sekian.

PEACE OUT!

Rifky09 Logout.


End file.
